concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metallica Concerts 2010s
2010 January 19, 2010 Lima Peru Estadio Universidad San Marcos January 21-22, 2010 Buenos Aires Argentina Estadio Monumental Antonio Vespucio Liberti (supported by (21st) Horcas, (22nd) O'Connor) January 24, 2010 Córdoba Orfeo Superdomo January 26, 2010 Santiago Chile Club Hípico de Santiago January 28, 2010 Porto Alegre Brazil Parque Condor January 30-31, 2010 São Paulo Estádio do Morumbi March 1, 2010 Guadalajara Mexico Estadio Tres de Marzo (supported by Mastodon) March 3, 2010 Monterrey Estadio Universitario (supported by Mastodon) March 5, 2010 Guatemala City Guatemala Estadio Mateo Flores (supported by Mastodon) March 7, 2010 San José Costa Rica Estadio Ricardo Saprissa Aymá (supported by Mastodon) March 8, 2010 Panama City Panama Figali Convention Center (supported by Mastodon) March 10, 2010 Bogotá Colombia Simón Bolívar Park (supported by Mastodon) March 12, 2010 Caracas Venezuela Campos de Beisbol de la Rinconada (supported by Mastodon) March 14, 2010 San Juan Puerto Rico Coliseo de Puerto Rico (supported by Mastodon) April 13-14, 2010 Oslo Norway Telenor Arena (Supported by Gojira & Fear Factory) April 17, 2010 Riga Latvia Arena Riga (Supported by Gojira & Fear Factory) April 18, 2010 Riga, Latvia Arēna Rīga Date canceled due to low demand for tickets, caused by the "recent unprecedented economic downturn in Latvia." The concert, which was one of two shows to be held in Riga, was "consolidated" with the preceding Riga date and a show in Tallinn was announced in its place. Ticket-holders had the option of attending either the April 17, 2010 show in Riga or the new date in Tallinn. April 18, 2010 Tallinn Estonia Saku Suurhall Arena (Supported by Gojira & Fear Factory) April 20-21, 2010 Vilnius Lithuania Siemens Arena (Supported by Gojira & Fear Factory) April 24-25, 2010 Moscow Russia Olympic Stadium (Supported by Gojira & Fear Factory) May 11-12, 2010 Belfast United Kingdom Odyssey Arena (supported by High on Fire & Volbeat) May 14, 2010 Budapest Hungary Puskás Ferenc Stadium (supported by High on Fire & Volbeat) May 16, 2010 Zagreb Croatia Hipodrom Zagreb (supported by High on Fire & Volbeat) May 18-19, 2010 Lisbon Portugal Pavilhão Atlântico (supported by High on Fire & Volbeat) May 22, 2010 Tel Aviv Israel Ramat Gan Stadium May 23, 2010 Lyon France Halle Tony (supported by High on Fire & Volbeat) June 14, 2010 Madrid Spain Rock in Rio June 16, 2010 Warsaw Poland Sonisphere Festival June 18, 2010 Jonschwil Switzerland Sonisphere Festival June 19, 2010 Milovice Czech Republic Sonisphere Festival June 22, 2010 Sofia Bulgaria Sonisphere Festival June 24, 2010 Athens Greece Sonisphere Festival June 26, 2010 Bucharest Romania Sonisphere Festival June 27, 2010 Istanbul Turkey Sonisphere Festival September 15-16, 2010 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS (Supported by The Sword & Fear Factory) September 18, 2010 Acer Arena, Sydney, AUS (Supported by The Sword & Fear Factory) September 21-22, 2010 CBS Canterbury Arena, Christchurch, NZ (Supported by The Sword & Fear Factory) September 25-26, 2010 Saitama Super Arena, Tokyo, JPN (Supported by The Sword & Fear Factory) October 13-14, 2010 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ (supported by Lamb of God & Baroness) October 16 & 18-19, 2010 Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS (supported by Lamb of God & Baroness) October 22-23, 2010 Burswood Dome, Perth, AUS (supported by Lamb of God & Baroness) November 4, 2010 Santa Monica Airport, Santa Monica, CA ("Call of Duty: Black Ops" launch event) November 10-11 & 13, 2010 Acer Arena, Sydney, AUS (supported by Lamb of God & Baroness) November 15-16, 2010 Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS (supported by Lamb of God & Baroness) November 18 & 20-21, 2010 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS (supported by Lamb of God & Baroness) 2011 April 23, 2011 INDIO, CA, UNITED STATES EMPIRE POLO CLUB July 2, 2011 GELSENKIRCHEN, GERMANY VELTINS ARENA July 3, 2011 GOTHENBURG, SWEDEN ULLEVI STADIUM July 6, 2011 MILAN, ITALY FIERA OPEN AIR ARENA July 8, 2011 STEVENAGE, ENGLAND SONISPHERE @ KNEBWORTH HOUSE July 9, 2011 AMNÉVILLE, FRANCE SONISPHERE @ SNOWHALL PARC July 14, 2011 HALIFAX, NS, CANADA ROCK THE HILL @ HALIFAX CITADEL GARRISON GROUNDS July 16, 2011 QUEBEC CITY, QC, CANADA FESTIVAL D'ETE DE QUEBEC @ PLAINS OF ABRAHAM August 31, 2011 SAN FRANCISCO, CA, UNITED STATES DREAMFORCE @ MOSCONE CENTER September 14, 2011 NEW YORK, NY, UNITED STATES YANKEE STADIUM September 25, 2011 RIO DE JANEIRO, BRAZIL ROCK IN RIO @ CIDADE DO ROCK October 25, 2011 ABU DHABI, UNITED ARAB EMIRATES DU ARENA AT YAS ISLAND October 28, 2011 DELHI, INDIA F1 ROCKS CANCELLED October 30, 2011 BANGALORE, INDIA BANGALORE PALACE GROUND - MAIN PALACE November 8, 2011 LONDON, ENGLAND LATER... WITH JOOLS HOLLAND @ BBC TELEVISION CENTRE November 9, 2011 PARIS, FRANCE TARATATA @ TARATATA STUDIOS November 11, 2011 COLOGNE, GERMANY 1LIVE RADIO @ WDR STUDIOS November 13, 2011 MILAN, ITALY CHE TEMP CHE FA @ RAI STUDIOS December 5, 2011 SAN FRANCISCO, CA, UNITED STATES THE FILLMORE December 7, 2011 SAN FRANCISCO, CA, UNITED STATES THE FILLMORE December 9, 2011 SAN FRANCISCO, CA, UNITED STATES THE FILLMORE December 10, 2011 SAN FRANCISCO, CA, UNITED STATES THE FILLMORE 2012 May 7, 2012 Prague Czech Republic Synot Tip Arena May 8, 2012 Belgrade Serbia Ušće Park May 10, 2012 Warsaw Poland Sonisphere Festival May 12, 2012 Paris France Stade de France May 13, 2012 Udine Italy Stadio Friuli May 23, 2012 Oslo Norway Valle Hovin May 25, 2012 Lisbon Portugal Rock in Rio Festival May 26, 2012 Madrid Spain Sonisphere Festival May 28, 2012 Werchter Belgium Festivalpark May 30, 2012 Yverdon-les-Bains Switzerland Sonisphere Festival June 1, 2012 Nuremberg Germany Rock im Park Festival June 2, 2012 Nürburgring Rock am Ring Festival June 4, 2012 Helsinki Finland Sonisphere Festival June 6, 2012 Horsens Denmark State Prison Open Air June 9, 2012 Donington Park United Kingdom Download Festival June 10, 2012 Nickelsdorf Austria Nova Rock Festival July 28 & 30-August 1-2, 2012 Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, MEX (supported by Koltdown) August 4, 6-7 & 9, 2012 Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico City, MEX (supported by Voltax) August 17-18, 2012 Rexall Place, Edmonton, AB (supported by Stryker) August 24-25 & 27, 2012 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC (supported by Jim Breuer) 2013 February 23, 2013 BRISBANE, AUSTRALIA SOUNDWAVE FESTIVAL @ RNA SHOWGROUNDS February 24, 2013 SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA SOUNDWAVE FESTIVAL @ FLEMINGTON RACECOURSE March 1, 2013 MELBOURNE, AUSTRALIA SOUNDWAVE FESTIVAL @ OLYMPIC PARK March 2, 2013 ADELAIDE, AUSTRALIA SOUNDWAVE FESTIVAL @ BONYTHON PARK March 4, 2013 PERTH, AUSTRALIA SOUNDWAVE FESTIVAL @ CLAREMONT SHOWGROUNDS April 19, 2013 ABU DHABI, UNITED ARAB EMIRATES DU ARENA AT YAS ISLAND April 24, 2013 CAPE TOWN, SOUTH AFRICA BELLVILLE VELODROME April 25, 2013 CAPE TOWN, SOUTH AFRICA BELLVILLE VELODROME April 27, 2013 JOHANNESBURG, SOUTH AFRICA FNB STADIUM (AKA SOCCER CITY) May 2, 2013 LOS ANGELES, CA, UNITED STATES REVOLVER'S GOLDEN GODS AWARDS SHOW @ CLUB NOKIA June 8, 2013 DETROIT, MI, UNITED STATES ORION MUSIC + MORE @ BELLE ISLE June 9, 2013 DETROIT, MI, UNITED STATES ORION MUSIC + MORE @ BELLE ISLE July 6, 2013 ROSKILDE, DENMARK ROSKILDE FESTIVAL @ FESTIVALPLADSEN July 19, 2013 SAN DIEGO, CA, UNITED STATES SPRECKELS THEATRE August 10, 2013 TOKYO, JAPAN QVC MARINE FIELD August 11, 2013 OSAKA, JAPAN MAISHIMA SUMMER SONIC OSAKA SITE August 13, 2013 SHANGHAI, CHINA MERCEDES-BENZ ARENA August 14, 2013 SHANGHAI, CHINA MERCEDES-BENZ ARENA August 18, 2013 SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA CITYBREAK @ OLYMPIC PARK August 21, 2013 KUALA LUMPUR, MALAYSIA STADIUM MERDEKA August 24, 2013 SINGAPORE, SINGAPORE SINGAPORE CHANGI EXHIBITION CENTRE August 25, 2013 JAKARTA, INDONESIA GELORA BUNG KARNO STADIUM September 19, 2013 RIO DE JANEIRO, BRAZIL ROCK IN RIO @ CIDADE DO ROCK September 21, 2013 NEW YORK, NY, UNITED STATES APOLLO THEATER September 22, 2013 NEW YORK, NY, UNITED STATES YANKEE STADIUM September 23, 2013 NEW YORK, NY, UNITED STATES THE HOWARD STERN SHOW @ SIRIUSXM STUDIOS September 24, 2013 NEW YORK, NY, UNITED STATES THE COLBERT REPORT @ COLBERT REPORT STUDIOS December 8, 2013 SOUTH SHETLAND ISLANDS, ANTARCTICA CARLINI ARGENTINE BASE 2014 March 16, 2014 Bogotá Colombia Simón Bolívar Park Nepentes Recycled Orchestra De La Tierra March 18, 2014 Quito Ecuador Parque Bicentenario Mad Brain Recycled Orchestra De La Tierra March 20, 2014 Lima Peru Estadio Nacional de Lima Recycled Orchestra De La Tierra March 22, 2014 São Paulo Brazil Estádio do Morumbi Recycled Orchestra Raven March 24, 2014 Asunción Paraguay Hipódromo de Asunción Recycled Orchestra De La Tierra March 27, 2014 Santiago Chile Estadio Monumental David Arellano Recycled Orchestra March 29-30, 2014 Buenos Aires Argentina Estadio Ciudad de La Plata Cirse Recycled Orchestra May 28, 2014 Helsinki Finland Hietaniemi beach Slayer Mastodon Ghost Gojira May 30, 2014 Stockholm Sweden Royal National City Park June 1, 2014 Oslo Norway Valle Hovin June 3, 2014 Horsens Denmark Horsens Statsfængsel Ghost June 4, 2014 Hamburg Germany Volksparkstadion Slayer Mastodon Ghost June 6, 2014 Nuremberg Zeppelinfeld Avenged Sevenfold Alter Bridge In Extremo June 8, 2014 Nürburg Nürburgring June 9, 2014 Landgraaf Netherlands Megaland Avenged Sevenfold Biffy Clyro Rob Zombie June 28, 2014 Pilton United Kingdom Worthy Farm Jack White Robert Plant July 1, 2014 Rome Italy Ippodromo delle Capannelle Alice in Chains Volbeat July 3, 2014 Werchter Belgium Werchter Park Placebo Skrillex Robert Plant July 4, 2014 Basel Switzerland St. Jakob-Park Alice in Chains Airbourne July 6, 2014 Knebworth United Kingdom Knebworth House Alice in Chains Mastodon Airbourne July 8, 2014 Prague Czech Republic Incheba Open Air Alice in Chains Children of Bodom Kvelertak July 9, 2014 Vienna Austria Trabrennbahn Krieau July 11, 2014 Warsaw Poland National Stadium Alice in Chains Anthrax Kvelertak July 13, 2014 Istanbul Turkey ITU Stadium August 9, 2014 Montreal Canada Parc Jean-Drapeau Anthrax Dropkick Murphys Apocalyptica 2015 May 9, 2015 Las Vegas United States Las Vegas Festival Grounds Linkin Park May 29, 2015 Gelsenkirchen Germany Veltins-Arena Faith No More May 31, 2015 Munich Olympiastadion June 2, 2015 Milan Italy Assago Summer Arena June 4, 2015 Vienna Austria Donauinsel June 6, 2015 Austin United States Circuit of the Americas August 1, 2015 Chicago Grant Park Tame Impala August 20, 2015 Bergen Norway Bergenhus Fortress Meshuggah August 22, 2015 Gothenburg Sweden Ullevi August 25, 2015 Saint Petersburg Russia SKK Arena Fourtones August 27, 2015 Moscow Olympic Stadium Jack Action August 29, 2015 Reading United Kingdom Richfield Avenue Bring Me the Horizon August 30, 2015 Leeds Bramham Park September 14, 2015 Quebec City Canada Colisée Pepsi Gojira September 16, 2015 Centre Vidéotron Baroness September 19, 2015 Rio de Janeiro Brazil 2016 August 20, 2016 Minneapolis U.S. Bank Stadium Avenged Sevenfold & Volbeat September 24, 2016 New York City Central Park September 27, 2016 Webster Hall October 22-23, 2016 Mountain View Shoreline Amphitheater October 26, 2016 San Juan Puerto Rico Coliseo de Puerto Rico Zafakon October 29, 2016 Quito Ecuador Parque Bicentenario Basca November 1, 2016 Bogota Colombia Hipódromo de Los Andes Victimized November 3, 2016 Guatemala City Guatemala Estadio Cementos Progreso Metal Requiem November 5, 2016 San Jose Costa Rica Estadio Nacional Heresy November 18, 2016 London England House of Vans November 29, 2016 Toronto, ON The Opera House December 15, 2016 Los Angeles, CA The Fonda Theatre December 17, 2016 Oakland, CA Fox Oakland Theatre 2017 January 11, 2017 Seoul South Korea Gocheok Sky Dome Babymetal January 15, 2017 Shanghai China Mercedes-Benz Arena January 18, 2017 Beijing LeSports Center Lang Lang January 20, 2017 Chek Lap Kok Hong Kong AsiaWorld–Expo January 22, 2017 Singapore Singapore Indoor Stadium February 3, 7 & 9, 2017 Royal Arena, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by (3rd) Hatesphere, (7th) Aphyxion, (9th) Defecto) February 12, 2017 Los Angeles United States Hollywood Palladium March 1, 3 & 5, 2017 Mexico City Mexico Foro Sol Iggy Pop March 25, 2017 São Paulo Brazil Autódromo José Carlos Pace Rancid Cage the Elephant March 31, 2017 Buenos Aires Argentina Hipódromo de San Isidro April 1, 2017 Santiago Chile O'Higgins Park May 10, 2017 Baltimore M&T Bank Stadium Avenged Sevenfold & Volbeat May 12, 2017 Philadelphia Lincoln Financial Field — — May 14, 2017 East Rutherford MetLife Stadium — — May 17, 2017 Uniondale Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Volbeat May 19, 2017 Foxborough Gillette Stadium — — May 21, 2017 Columbus Mapfre Stadium — — June 4, 2017 St. Louis Busch Stadium — — June 7, 2017 Denver Sports Authority Field at Mile High Avenged Sevenfold & Volbeat June 11, 2017 Houston NRG Stadium — — June 14, 2017 San Antonio Alamodome Avenged Sevenfold — — June 16, 2017 Arlington AT&T Stadium — — June 18, 2017 Chicago Soldier Field — — July 5, 2017 Orlando Camping World Stadium Avenged Sevenfold & Volbeat July 7, 2017 Miami Gardens Hard Rock Stadium — — July 9, 2017 Atlanta SunTrust Park — — July 12, 2017 Detroit Comerica Park — — July 14, 2017 Quebec City Canada Plains of Abraham Voivod — — July 16, 2017 Toronto Rogers Centre Avenged Sevenfold & Volbeat July 19, 2017 Montreal Parc Jean-Drapeau — — July 29, 2017 Pasadena Rose Bowl Avenged Sevenfold & Gojira August 4, 2017 Glendale University of Phoenix Stadium — — August 6, 2017 San Diego Petco Park — — August 9, 2017 Seattle CenturyLink Field — — August 11, 2017 San Francisco Golden Gate Park — — — August 14, 2017 Vancouver Canada BC Place Avenged Sevenfold & Gojira August 16, 2017 Edmonton Commonwealth Stadium September 2, 2017 Copenhagen Denmark Royal Arena Aphyxion September 4 & 6, 2017 Amsterdam Netherlands Ziggo Dome Kvelertak September 8 & 10, 2017 Paris France AccorHotels Arena September 12, 2017 Lyon Halle Tony Garnier — — September 14 & 16, 2017 Cologne Germany Lanxess Arena October 22 & 24, 2017 London England The O2 Arena October 26, 2017 Glasgow Scotland The SSE Hydro — — October 28, 2017 Manchester England Manchester Arena — — October 30, 2017 Birmingham Genting Arena — — November 1 & 3, 2017 Antwerp Belgium Sportpaleis February 1, 2018 Lisbon Portugal MEO Arena — — February 3 & 5, 2018 Madrid Spain WiZink Center February 7, 2018 Barcelona Palau Sant Jordi — — February 10, 2018 Turin Italy Pala Alpitour — — February 12 & 14, 2018 Bologna Unipol Arena February 16, 2018 Mannheim Germany SAP Arena — — March 27, 2018 Herning Denmark Jyske Bank Boxen — — March 29, 2018 Hamburg Germany Barclaycard Arena — — March 31, 2018 Vienna Austria Wiener Stadthalle — — April 2, 2018 Prague Czech Republic O2 Arena — — April 5, 2018 Budapest Hungary Budapest Sports Arena — — April 7 & 9, 2018 Stuttgart Germany Schleyerhalle April 11, 2018 Geneva Switzerland Palexpo — — April 26, 2018 Munich Germany Olympiahalle — — April 28, 2018 Krakow Poland Tauron Arena — — April 30, 2018 Leipzig Germany Leipzig Arena — — May 2, 2018 Oslo Norway Telenor Arena — — May 5 & 7, 2018 Stockholm Sweden Ericsson Globe May 9 & 11, 2018 Helsinki Finland Hartwall Arena